The present invention relates to writing instruments and other hand-held implements which are held in the hand and manipulated to perform activities, and is particularly concerned with hand-held writing instruments such as pens and pencils.
Pens and pencils typically have a relatively long and thin shaft with a pencil or pen point at one end, and must be gripped by the user""s thumb and first two fingers in order to write. This requires a degree of finger dexterity and mobility, and certain individuals can find it difficult or even painful to grip such a small, elongate shaft with their fingers. Such individuals include small children, as well as adults with motor skill disabilities, injuries to the hand, or individuals suffering from various diseases such as arthritis of the hand, carpal tunnel or other types of inflammation of the finger joints. Finger dexterity and mobility may also be limited when individuals wear gloves.
Because of the difficulties encountered by some individuals in gripping a conventional writing instrument, various gripping devices have been proposed in the past to improve the comfort of such individuals and make it easier for them to write. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,430 of Bistrack. This device comprises a holder for a pen or pencil, which has a through bore through which the writing instrument extends, and which is formed of a compressible material. The device has an upper, oval shaped palm rest, and upper and lower finger shelves on which the fingers can be rested. The device is designed to be gripped by the entire hand, with positions for supporting the palm and all the fingers, so that the pen or pencil extends transversely through the opening formed by the gripping hand. This device still may be difficult to maneuver in order to apply sufficient writing pressure in a downwards direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,162 of Rubin describes an ergonomic hand-held implement such as a writing instrument. The device has a pen or pencil point at one end, and is gripped in a similar manner to a pencil, but has extended, concave side surfaces which engage the thumb and fingers of a user. This increases the finger area over which pressure is applied, spreading the load and producing less friction and pressure on small contact areas as is typical with conventional pens and pencils. This invention is concerned primarily with reducing discomfort for user""s without any disease, injury or disability, and does not overcome the problem of difficulty in using the fingers to apply writing pressure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hand-held writing instrument or other implement which can be used more easily by individuals with limited finger mobility.
According to the present invention, a hand-held implement is provided, which comprises a hand grip body having a rounded, bulbous upper end portion and lower end portion which is inwardly tapered along at least part of its length, the lower end portion having an end face with an opening, the upper end portion having an end area facing in the opposite direction to the end face for application of pressure by the user""s palm at the base of the user""s index finger, and a tool mounted in the body and having a working end projecting from the end face of the lower end portion of the body.
In one embodiment, the implement is a writing instrument and the tool is a pen or pencil. The end area of the body may be flattened for easier application of pressure. The body may be hollow and have an internal cavity, with an ink cartridge or pencil lead extending into the body and the pencil or pen point extending out of the end face of the lower end portion of the body. The dimensions of the body are predetermined such that it fits comfortably within the user""s palm with the end area engaging the palm at the base of the user""s index finger, and the thumb and fingers loosely engaging around the body. The overall length of the implement is such that the pen or pencil point projects from the ends of the fingers for engagement with a paper surface on which the user wishes to write. Writing can then be done by application of pressure by the palm of the hand, without having to grip and apply significant pressure with the fingers.
This device will be easier to use for writing by individuals such as young children, and people with hand injuries or diseases causing pain or limited mobility of the fingers. It will also make writing easier for individuals wearing gloves, either outdoors or for working. Such individuals will find it much easier to apply writing pressure using the palm of their hand at the base of the index finger, with the thumb and fingers used only to loosely grip and guide the implement. The implement will be provided with bodies of various different sizes for use by individuals with different size hands. The device considerably reduces the amount of pressure to be applied by the thumb and fingers in writing or performing other tasks using hand-held tools.